ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Armageddon
This is the Third Season of Young Justice, titled "Armageddon". It will Feature the Team facing a threat from Space. Other Heroes and Villians will appear, and set 1 1/2 years after the second season. Characters HeroesEdit *'The Team:' **'Nightwing (Voiced by - Jesse McCartney)' **'Superboy (Voiced by - Nolan North)' ***'Wolf (Vocals by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Miss Martian (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Wonder Girl (Voiced by - Mae Whitman)' **'Blue Beetle III (Voiced by - Eric Lopez)' **'Lagoon Boy (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' **'Artemis (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' **'Robin II (Voiced by - Cameron Bowen)' **'Bumblebee (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo)' **'Mal Duncan (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) - Becomes the new Guardian' **'Beast Boy (Voiced by - Logan Grove)' **'Impulse (Voiced by - Jason Marsden) - Becomes an official member of the Team' **'Batgirl (Voiced by - Alyson Stoner)' **'Tempest (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'The Justice Leauge:' **'Aquaman (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' **'Batman (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' **'The Flash (Voiced by - George Eads)' **'Superman (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Martian Manhunter (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Green Arrow (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'Wonder Woman (Voiced by - Maggie Q)' **'Red Tornado (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Hal Jordan (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'John Stewart (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Black Canary (Voiced by - Vannesa Marshall)' **'Captain Marvel (Voiced by - Chad Lowe)' **'Hawkman (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Hawkwoman (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' **'Captain Atom (Voiced by - Michael T. Weiss)' **'Dr. Fate (Both Voiced by - Nolan North and Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Plastic Man (Voiced by - Tom Kenny)' **'The Atom (Voiced by - Jason Marsden)' **'Icon (Voiced by - Tony Todd)' **'Black Lightning (Voiced by - Levar Burton)' **'Zatanna (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' **'Rocket (Voiced by - Kali "Kittie" Troy)' **'Red Arrow (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) - Who has a Clone in which turns out to be the Mole' **'Adam Strange (Voiced by - Michael Trucco)' *'Later Members of the League:' **'Booster Gold (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' ***'Skeets (Voiced by Tom Kenny)' **'Vixen (Voiced by - Gina Torres)' **'Guy Gardner (Voiced by - Brian Bloom)' **'Blue Devil (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Rocket Red (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' **'Firestorm (Voiced by - Cedric Yarbrough)' **'Ice (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Fire (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' Other HeroesEdit *'Spectre (Voiced by - Gary Cole)' *'Cyborg (Voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Jonah Hex (Voiced by - Thomas Jane)' *'Saint Walker (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Indigo-1 (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Catwoman (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'The Question (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' *'Guardian (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Kid Flash (Voiced by - Jason Spisak)' *'Manta/Aqualad I (Voiced by - Khary Payton) - working undercover for Nightwing serving with his Father, Black Manta after the Death of Tula' *'Donna Troy/Troia (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Starfire (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Jason Blood/Etrigan (Voiced by - Michael T. Wiess)' *'Arsenal (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Tula/Aquagirl (Voiced by - Cree Summer) - used as a disguise from Miss Martian to distract Black Manta II' *'Kidnapped Teenagers with powers:' **'Tye Longshadow (Voiced by - Gregg Rainwater)' **'Virgil Hawkins/Static (Voiced by - Tyler James Williams)' Forever PeopleEdit *'Vykin (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Serifan (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Beautiful Dreamer (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Mark Moonrider (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Big Bear (Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke' VillainsEdit *'The Reach: - the main antagonists of the series' **'Ambassador (Voiced by - Phil LaMaar)' **'Scientist (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo)' **'Black Beetle (Voiced by - Kevin Grevioux)' *'Darksied (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Mantis (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' **'Kalibak (Voiced by - Michael Dorn)' **'Dessad (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Granny Goodness (Voiced by - Pat Caroll)' *'The Light:' **'L-1/Vandal Savage (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'L-2/Ra's Al Ghul (Voiced by - Oded Fehr)' **'L-3/Lex Luthor (Voiced by - Mark Rolston)' **'L-4/Queen Bee (Voiced by - Marina Sirtis)' **'L-5/Black Manta (Voiced by - Khary Payton) - Serves as Ocean Master's replacement' **'L-6/The Brain (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'L-7/Klarion The Witch Boy (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' **'Bane (Voiced by - Danny Trejo)' **'Sportsmaster (Voiced by - Nick Chinlund)' **'Black Beetle/The Partner (Voiced by - Kevin Grevioux)' **'Injustice League:' ***'Count Vertigo (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'The Joker (Voiced by - Brent Spiner)' ***'Black Adam (Voiced by - Arnold Vosloo)' ***'Wotan (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' ***'Ultra-Humanite (Vocals by - Dee Bradley Baker)' ***'Poison Ivy (Voiced by - Alyssa Milano)' ***'Atomic Skull (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Blackbriar Thorn (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Blockbuster (Voiced by - Rene Auberjonois)' **'Suicide Sqaud' ***'Colonel Flagg Jr.(Voiced by - Adam Baldwin)' ***'Clock King (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' ***'Plastique (Voiced by - Juliet Landau)' **'The Rogues:' ***'Captain Cold (Voiced - Alan Tudyk)' ***'Trickster (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' ***'Heat Wave (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'Weather Wizard (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' ***'Mirror Master (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Mammoth (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Shimmer (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Devastation (Voiced by - Diane DeLano)' **'Felix Faust (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Hugo Strange (Voiced by - Adrian Pasdar)' **'Icicle, Sr. (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Killer Frost (Voiced by - Sarah Shahi)' **'League of Shadows:' ***'Black Spider (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' ***'Hook (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'Sensei (Voiced by - Keone Young)' ***'Deathstroke (Voiced by - David Kaye)' ****'Artemis/Tigress (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin) - used a Glamour Charm to prevent her identity from being revealed' **'Mr. Freeze (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' **'Professor Ivo (Voiced by - Peter MacNichol)' **'Psimon (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'The Riddler (Voiced by - Dave Franco)' **'Secret Six:' ***'Scandal Savage (Voiced by - Lauren San Giamco)' ***'Catman (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' ***'Bane (Voiced by - Danny Trejo)' ***'Deadshot (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' ***'Ragdoll (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' ***'Jeannette (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' **'Psycho Pirate (Voiced by - Armin Shimmerman)' Other VilliansEdit *'Solomon Grundy (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'The Pengiun (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Despero (Voiced by - Keith David)' *'Clayface (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Two-Face (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Larfleeze (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'The Mad Hatter (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' *'Black Mask (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Killer Croc (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Harley Quinn (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Atrocitus (Voiced by - Wade Williams)' *'Anti-Monitor (Voiced by - Peter Cullen)' *'Parallax (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Lobo (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' *'Sinestro (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' *'Killer Frost (Voiced by - Sarah Shahi)' *'Star Sapphire (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Cheetah (Voiced by - Sheryl Lee Ralph)' *'Metallo (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'Gorrlia Grodd (Voiced by - Brian George)' *'The Scarecrow (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Giganta (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Bizzaro (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Major Force (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'The Faceless Hunter (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Cheshire (Voiced by - Kelly Hu)' *'Ares (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Kanjar Ro (Voiced by - Rene Auberjonois)' *'Sonar (Voiced by - Jonathan Frakes)' *'Brother Blood (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Toyman (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' OthersEdit *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Voiced by - Tim Curry)' *'Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by - Sam Riegel)' *'Lois Lane (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'Catherine Corbert (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Vicki Vale (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Jack Ryder (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Bibbo (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' *'Lucis Fox (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Carol Ferris (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Harvey Bullock (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Com. James Gordon (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'King Faraday (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Lucas "Snapper" Carr (Voiced by - Greg Weisman)' *'Jor-El (Voiced by - David Kaye)' *'Hera (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Helena Sandsmark (Voiced by - Kath Souice)' *'Zeus (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'Queen Hippolyata (Voiced by - Lynda Carter)' Season 3-2016-2017